Animal Crossing: Dead Town
' ' So, I once thought nothing scary could ever happen to me, but when I got my hands on an Animal Crossing game, everything changed. You would think that it's just animal freaking crossing and it couldnt have been that scary, but I'm going to tell you my story. No ghosts were involved as far as I can tell, but I could be wrong. It all started harmless enough, but that's often the case, right? I was bored one day and decided to open my 3DS to check out what games were available. As I browsed the E-shop, I noticed Animal Crossing: New leaf was on the list of popular games. I heard from a friend that Animal Crossing was a great game and I ultimately decided to buy it. I'm a fan of having a hard copy of games so I can add it to my literal library of games, so I went out and tried to find a copy of the game. I started at Fred Meyers, as that is an easy place to find some new games, but they were sold out. I tried Walmart, but they didn't have one either. Was I going to resort to garage sales? No, too easy to get a hacked or broken game. I went to my last hope, Gamestop. I thought of coming here first, but decided against it. As I entered the store, everything was oddly silent. It was completely void of people besides the cashier. When he saw me, he was overjoyed, literally shouting "Finally, a customer!" before asking what I wanted. We started up a small conversation about games to come out soon, Pikmin 3 to be specific. He said that he didn't like the looks of it, but I kept my trusty outlook; "It's Pikmin, not much that can ruin it." He brought up Pikmin 2, but I told him the only thing it truly lacked was the time limit. After a long discussion, I told him that I was looking for Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and he seemed to question my judgment. I gave him my reasons, and he went with it. He pointed me over to the 3DS games and I searched for a few minutes, keeping some discussions going with the guy so the silence wouldn't get to us. After sifting through the games around three times, I told him there wasn't a copy on the shelf. He seemed confused and walked over to check himself. after finding no copies, he told me he would look around behind the counter. He found a single copy, new and untouched. He still seemed confused, and told me why. They had gotten new stock recently enough, and no customers had come in today, so there should have been several copies available. I simply told him that he might have lost count, or maybe the shipment was wrong. He said that was unlikely, but it does happen sometimes. He got the game, and also gave me an old Jak and Daxter game for the inconvenience. It wasn't that considerate, considering they were having a sale on old PS2 games, (Each was only five dollars.) but I wasn't about to refuse as I had recently lost my own copy. As I got home, I was eager to get started. There was nothing more I wanted than to sit down and play. So, I plugged in my 3DS charger, put the game in, and began playing. It was completely normal (I think). I was on a train, a cat person walked up to me, asked my name and where I was going, and let me select the map I wanted to play on. As the train stopped at the town, My character was greeted as the mayor by mistake, I got a massive debt to a Raccoon, and I continued the rest of the tutorial part. I had paid back the loan on the first day, and my house was scheduled to be complete the next day. I hated waiting events, so I saved and quit, switched the game's date to the next day, and continued playing. My house was complete and I got a list of tasks. I finished them and everything was once again going to continue the next day. At this point it was a bit late, so I went to sleep. When I got up, I got my 3DS ready and began playing the game again. I did several small tasks and had the day's events complete quickly. At this point I was able to create buildings (Tomorrow) and began work on a fountain. Just before I quit for the day, I noticed that there was another house being built. A new resident was going to move to the town. At this point, I was growing quite fond of my residents, so I honestly couldn't wait until this new guy moved in. I checked the sign in front of his plot of land and found that his name was Reaper. Well, I've seen weirder names. The only other interesting event that day was that I got stung by bees. When I got back to the game the next day, I was surprised to see that Reaper's house wasn't done. The only thing there was a door, but the weirdest part was that I had the option to go through it. I decided against it. What good would it do to enter a door to nowhere? I continued collecting money and preparing for the next loan and project. I was soon done and bored, so I saved and quit. It was late the next night when I got back to the game. The first odd thing I noticed was that everyone looked a bit sad about something and were gathered and the town center. They all said the same thing; "What happened to him?" and I couldn't figure out why. I looked around for my favorite character; Deli, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. I figured he would be at his house, so I went over, only to find his house in ruin. The roof was collapsed and the door was on the ground in several pieces. the strange thing here was that the door looked like it had been slashed apart by some sort of sword of other weapon. I walked around, sad and angry about Deli's house and disappearance. As I passed Reaper's house, I saw that another piece of his house was complete. I couldn't find out what happened to Deli, but I felt it had something to do with Reaper. I did the usual stuff and saved and quit. I got on early the next day to find a new resident that didn't seem to have a house. It was a bit creepy to look at him, as he wore black and frequented Deli's destroyed house. he was also a monkey, like Deli, but his fur was black and his face was red; and odd color choice for such a normally cheerful game. When I tried to talk to him, all he said was Lucy; another resident's name. Lucy was a pig and had a very cheerful attitude. I became worried and ran over to her house, but found that she was fine. I continued my normal routine and found that no progress had been made on Reaper's house. As I saved and quit, I swore I saw the door to Reaper's house open. I started the game again (The next day, obviously) and found out shortly that Lucy had disappeared. I quickly ran over to her house to find that her house had collapsed, the door slashed apart. A new character was near her house. This character was just as creepy as the one as Deli's house, but was completely white, and semi-transparent. This character was also a pig, like LucÜ ÜÜ Üy. I began connecting the dots, but I wasn't completely sure. As I passed Reaper's house, I noticed more of it was complete. I knew something was unnatural about this character. I walked around, did the normal things, spoke with the ghost character (Who said another character's name), and walked back to Reaper's house. The door was still closed. I watched carefully as I opened the pause menu. Nothing yet. I moved the cursor to Save and quit. Still nothing. I pressed the button, and the moment the screen began fading to black, the door opened and something poked it's head out for a split secoÜnd before the screen when black. I immediately loaded up the game and went to find the character the ghost spoke about. As I reached the house I noticed, in the corner of my screen, a robed figure. The moment it saw me, it bolted. I followed it and it ran to Reaper's house, into the open door, and the door slammed shut. I figured I had saved the day, so I quit and felt at ease. This time, everyone seemed scared by something. I went to each characters house and all of them were fine besides the victims. Reaper's house had absolutely no changes, but I felt as if I was in danger there. When I went to the town center, I found that the tree had burned. The charred black bark of the tree seemed to be some sort of death threat. I wasn't really scared, just angry. I was angry that whatever it was thought it could threaten me. I walked to the town hall and continued the normal routine, and to my surprise, Isabelle was perfectly normal. maybe the town hall was a safe haven from the weird things. I went about my business as usual, and quit the game. I got on again to find that my house was destroyed and my character was now the same as the other ghost characters. My character wouldn't move, not so I quit and started as a new character. Even as I did, weird things were happening. The cat asked where I was going, but the moment I told him, he asked why I would want to go to "that cursed place". He suggested that I change my mind, to which I said no. As my character got off the train, he was greeted by a robed figure who said nothing. He walked away and I walked around, noting the destroyed houses. When I saw Isabelle walking around, I knew something was wrong. Isabelle doesn't leave the town hall, even if I think she should. Isabelle was my favorite character because of her attitude towards both her work and helping the mayor. She seemed absolutely heart-broken when I saw her. When I s Ü ÜÜ Üpoke to her, she would only ask why the mayor had to die. I ran over to Reaper's house and found that it wasn't only closer to complete, it was actually complete. I walked inside, and saw the corpses of each character that died. Deli was impaled and hung up on the wall. Lucy's limbs were cut off and she was laying on the ground. And the mayor ... well, he was all over the place, literally. His limbs were hung up on the wall of hanging from the ceiling his eyes were on a nearby table, and his head was in the corner. I was horrified. The robed person walked into the room. He only said one thing; "Do you like my decorations? I caught them all myself." I wanted to get out of there, but Reaper was in the way. each time i would try to leave, he would reply with; "Leaving so soon? The party's only just begun." Out of desperation, I went to my inventory and found it filled with only one type of item. It was some sort of Japanese spiritual seal. I quickly used it. My character threw it onto the robed person, who immediately disappeared with a scream. I walked outside and immediately threw the seals all over the house. Once I did, I didn't feel like I was in danger any more, but my heart was pounding. I couldn't believe that had just happened. I relayed this story to my neighbors, and whenever I mentioned Reaper, they got fidgety. The old man in to neighborhood brought me over to an old house, covered in paper slips. He told me that they got a neighbor who liked to be called Reaper. After his arrival, three people in town went missing, their houses destroyed, one of which was the mayor. After that, the police found him and arrested him, but he disappeared afterwards and people became nervous. They immediately put seals on that house. each person put a new seal onto it for each time they had any encounter that reminded them of him. The old man then handed me a seal. Author note: Love this game, and this just randomly popped into my head while I was reading creepypastas. This is mildly inspired by the most recent I've read as well as the fact that I've recently bought Animal Crossing. Tell me how I did PLZ. Category:Animal Crossing Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story